


Won't Die Alone

by wasabi_girl1



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Scherbatsky is so far away from where she started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterseaspray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterseaspray/gifts).



_I never thought I could love anyone but myself.  
Now I know I can't love anyone but you._

 

 

 

  


            It was strange waking up next to Barney Stinson. For one, Robin knew for a **fact** that Barney was not used to having a woman in his bed and keeping her there. He usually holed them up in his bachelor pad for as long as he needed them and then had them out the door once the afterglow had worn off.

 

            What was even stranger than that was how comfortable Robin felt.

 

            Barney would never admit it in the light of day, but he was a snuggler. Robin recalled Marshall mentioning something about Barney and Lily spooning or something equally as ridiculous. But still, it was endearing the way he held her while they slept.

 

            She lifted up his arm, the one that was draped over her body, and rushed to the kitchen. Maybe caffeine would quell the strange voices in her head. Like the one that was telling her she was in too deep. Or how about the one that was telling her to not hold back? Not anymore.

 

            What was she afraid of? When she was with Barney she was happy. More than happy, in fact. Happier than she had been in a very long time. She felt at ease; she didn’t need to act like someone she wasn’t. Robin could be herself and be Barney’s girlfriend at the same time.

 

            But it was Barney Stinson, the biggest heartbreaker in New York City. Sure, he said that he loved her, but what about when he finally got bored and dumped her? It **was** scary thing to think about it.

 

            “Idiot.” Robin muttered to herself, standing in the middle of the kitchen as the cup of coffee in her hand cooled. She shuffled back to her room, placing her mug on the night table. Barney was still asleep.

 

            Ok, fine, there were tons of reasons why dating Barney was a bad idea, but when he was lying there, looking so peaceful…

 

            A serene smile played on his lips and his chest rose and fell gently in a contented rhythm. Robin brushed aside the stray hairs falling over Barney’s eyes.

 

            When had she become so soft and sentimental? She knew when. She knew why. She was falling…

 

            “I love you.” Robin whispered, relieved to finally say the words even if he couldn’t hear them.

 

            But it was the truth. She did love Barney.

 

            And she didn’t care. Because when she was with him, she never felt alone.

 

            Robin Scherbatsky lay back down on her bed, the coffee long forgotten, and curled back into Barney Stinson’s arms.


End file.
